Please, Hold Me, Protect Me, Save Me
by Raven An Uchiha
Summary: I hate that hell hole, but i have to go. I just wish I had someone that would hold me or protect me maybe even save me. I wish somehow someway I could get out of here.. SasuSaku (I suck at summary's sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Prologe:

I can't take it. The drama, the people around me. Getting called thing that I dont know is true or not. I cant stand being yelled at. But it happens anyways. I wanna run from it all I dont want to cry, not one tear. But I do, as I sit alone to handle it on my own. No one to save me, to hold me, to protect me. Thats what I think I want to have someone with me as I go though this life. Yea I dont want to do it alone. But I'm ment to be alone, well thats what they say, you know that people that slam me into a locker yeasterday, today and well tomorrow . They say Im ugly and hopeless so im going to die alone. And I believe it. Why would they hurt me if its not true right? I have no friends that must be a sign.

Wait I had one friend when I was little we would go and play in the park together. I never knew his name we never told each other, we had nicknames. Mine was _Cherry_ and he was Tomato because he would always eat tomato's. Now that I think about it he kinda did save me once when a dog was attacking me. Oh and when I was crying because it have bitten me he held me, and protected me from getting bit again. So maybe... Maybe those poeple are wrong. I had someone to save me, hold me , protect me. But that was a long time ago and he did move that summer. I never wanted a friend after that he was my only friend and he left. It hurt and I didnt on I dont like it to this day I hate it that felling of being left maybe even _forgotten. _

I really dont want to go to school to get hurt once again I wish something would happen to were I would never have to set foot in that hell hole again. But I have to go. Todays Just going to be like yeasterday the day before that and that and that and so on. I'm 16, I go to Tokyo honors high, I have cherry blossom pink hair, jet green eyes, and pale skin. My name's _Sakura Haruno._

* * *

_Writers Notes: I hope you enjoy my story I will be uploading more chapters I promise. Please review and tell me what you think about this and what you want or think might happen. I may help me write faster don't hold back if you read this write SOMETHING I'm not writing so I can see that someone's reading it and have 1 review out of the 300 people that read it. cx R&R thanks and see you next time._

_~RavenAnUchiha*_


	2. Hell to Heaven

Chapter 1: From Hell to Haven

*~5 minute before school~*

SLAM

"Come on sakura, its no fun when you dont even try to stop us." It was Thursday and I was getting a nice beating becuase someone wanted luck for his football game tonight. He has black hair, black eyes, and very pale skin.

"Sai if you dont stop you're going to be late for homeroom." I said, but I could care less I just wanted to go to the nurses office, my nose was bleeding and my head was killing me.

"Yea she has a point, plus if you're late agian Mr. Uchihamaki's going to have you're ass." said a girl with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails in a sqaure. Temari, She helps him beat me sometimes.

"True give me a second." He grabed me but the collor of my uniform and slamed me into the locker. It being his locker thats was so very close to my homeroom class, I see and come in comtacted with it much more then I'd like too. Its sad the closest thing to having a 'friend' is Sai's locker. _"Hello locker how are you today." _I thought before getting hit in the stomach one last time before meeting my other 'friend' _"Floor! hows it going?... yepp its getting old" _

"See you after school Sakura." Said Sai as he walked away hand in hand with Temari. Yea there dating and I think its just wrong, they don't even look right together but after her ex-boyfriend left last year her and Sai have been dating. Hmmmmm what was that guys name...shi...shika...Shikamara! yea thats it he talked to me every here and there and walked home with me once beacuse he seen Temari slam me into a locker and kick me maltipale times after I hitting the ground. That's the day he broke up with her and she blams me for it. But me and Shikamara may have been able to be friends if he hadn't had to move like a half hour away.

I walked to the nurses office after Sai had left. I walked in and I seen the nurse she has short brown hair and light brown eyes her names Yurrie.

"Bed three Sakura, tisses are on the side table." She said never looking up from her papper work.

"Its sad that you know its me and why im here." I said walking over to the bed.

"Im sorry I will act suprised tomorrow." She got up and walked over to me with bag of cotten balls.

"Promise?"

"Promise, tilt." I tilted my head back so she could get a better look at my bleeding nose.

"He got you good today hun."

"Yea he has a game today and he needed some 'luck'."

"Oh joy those damn rings need to go somewhere."

"Thats what I'm saying."

Yurrie pulled a pieace of the cottem ball and put it up my nose to stop the bleeding. She walked over to her desk and I sat on the bed and looked out the window waiting for the bell to ring to go to my first class.

"Sakura I want you to look at something. Come here."

I walked over and she handed me a folder. I gave her a puzzied look before opening it. I was not expecting this, the folder have information on a school that I've wanted to go to since 5th grade.

"I think you should go." I looked up at Yurrie, I was very suprised this was a very hard school, to got into and there classes. I read the information.

_Kanoha Honors High School._

_We have one of the most hardest schools around. Our students have been recamened to come to our school by there teachers...ect (sorry I'm to lazy to write everything about this school but you will learn more about it later.)_

_Friday we are having a tour of are school to any students high school age to see are school and sit and lissen to a class that is in session. This will start at 4 and end at 6._

_Hope To See You There._

I read it all and I know i wanted to go tomorrow and sit in a class and see the school I've dreamed of going to.

"I can't get there it's a half hour away. I don't have a car." I was pretty unset when I noticed that the school way 30 minutes away and I have noway there.

"I will drive you tomorrow, and drive you home." She smiled at me and after that started texting someone.

"I couldn't ask you too do that."

"You didn't I said I was going to take you, you didn't ask nor did I ask it you'd like me to. I'm also going to talk you home now. I already told the principle, come on lets go." She got up and walked out before I could protest.

I walked to her car and got in and she drove me home. Once there I went and toke a bath and was on my laptop till 10pm then went to bed.

I didn't go to school the next day and just sleep till 2pm. I wake up from the sun hitting my face and got up. I went and passed the bathroom and went into the kichen, I grabed the straberry milk and toke a drink from it. After putting it back I want and toke a shower. I finished my shower at 2:35. I blow dried my hair and straigend it. I picked out a pair of white holy jeans and put my pink laggings on under it my shirt was a black T-shirt from Hot Topic the has a dinosaour with one of those things that you can grab stuff with if its to high up and it said "I am Unstoppable." I looked at the clock it was 3:25. _"She should be here any minute."_ I put my high top convers on and went outside to wait for her. Not even two minute and she drove into the driveway.

"Wow so you dress like this outside of school then." She looked a little suprised.

"Yea I'm not a prep." I wasn't I'm more a tomboy but if I have to I will ware a dress.

"Hmmm I'm just suprised, In school you look so innocent, but now you look like if someone tried to touch you you'd kill them." Me and her laughed and then she told me about the school. She told me she want there then she was in 10-12 grade. When we got there we have 15 minutes before the tour started and we were aloud to walk around.

I was so lost, this place was so big it wasn't even funny. I walked into there garden and it was beautiful, just like the whole school. I sat under a cherry blossom tree, and almost fell asleep.

"Anyone that is here for the tour please come to the parking lot entry now thank you." Said a females voice over the load specker. I got up and thought for a minute. Then I ran back into the school toke a right and threw the halls I went.

_"Fuck I'm on the other side of the damn school!" _I turned a corner and ran right into someone.

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" _ was all I could think.

"Oww you okay?" Said a male voice. I looked up and met beep oxyl eyes, and it reminded me of my one and only friend ever.

"So..sorry." I sat up and was sitting between his legs.

"Its okay I guess what are you running for anyways?" He said.

I looked at him, he was sitting up now and I almost shit myself. If I hadn't taken a better look I would have tought it was Sai. The boy had oxyl eye, raven color hair in a chickans ass style, and pale skin.

"I.. I was in the garden and I have to go to the tour thingy so I was running so I wasn't late."

"Oh yea that is pretty far from where you people are meeting. But you're going the wrong way. When you come into the school from the garden you have to go left not right to go to the entry."

I looked down at the ground. "Oh well then can't believe I didn't remember that."

"Nah I still get lost in this school and I've gone here since jonior High. If you'd like I can take you to the entry."

I looked at him suprised. _"He's being nice to me..."_

"I...I.. umm I would...like that...a lot." I don't remember the last time someone was nice to me after just meeting me.

He got up and bent down he gently grabed my sides and picked me up and putting me on my feet. I looked up at him. He was so tall it was scary.

"Whats you're name?" He said.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and you?" He looked down at me.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Konoha Honors High

Chapter 2: Konaha Honors High.

Me and Sasuke walked side by side down the hall. We were quite till he started a converation with me. "You thinking of going here?" He looked down at me and i look up at him.

"I don't know, I want to but its a half hour away from my house and I have no way of getting here." I looked ahead again and keep walking.

"Well how did you get here today?" He asked

"The nurse at my school thought it would be nice for me to come so she brought me."

"You're school nurse?"

"Yea me and her at close I go to the nurses office ever morning." I don't know why I told him that, its not like he cares.

"Why?" He asked cathing me off garde.

"The poeple at my school aren't the nicest people in the world." We turned a corner and we seen a group of girls in a circle talking in the middle of the hall. They started at me with looks that could kill. It scared the shit out of me.

"What do you mean by th-" he was cut off by a girl from the group.

"Sasuke. Who's the hoe?" Said a girl with red hair and glasses.

"Karin I'd hope you know you're own name." I looked up at him and I seen him smirking, and we continued walking.

"I meant the pink haird werido." I was suprised for a moment then I just keep looking forward and keep walking. I'm use to it the rude comments its nothing know. Then I noticed Sasuke had stopped and was facing Karin

"Karin shut the fuck up and stop making people fell bad about there selfs because you're an ugly, jealous, slut."

Karin didn't say anything after that so we just keep walking.

When we were far away from the girl I looked up at Sasuke. "Thank you." I whispered

"hmmm what was that?" He asked. He stopped walking and so did I. I turned to face him and looked up at him.

"Thank you for back there." I said

"You don't need to thank me, she's a bitch an I can't stand her she always tries to get with me and she messes with any of my female friends. I just had enough of it." He said bending his knees but not letting them touch the floor.

"She souldn't have said that about someone she don't know, and I wasn't about to let her get away with it."

_"He is so nice I don't want to leave, I like this, someone being nice even if its just one person." _I thought and gave him a hug not even thinking about it. I let go and he stood up and patted my had.

"Sure _Cherry."_ He said and then started walking down the hall again.

_"Did he just call me..."_ I though.

"Sasuke why did you call me that?" I asked running up to him.

"huh? oh Cherry. Beacuse you're name means Cherry Blossom and you're hair is the same color of one so I thought it fit?"

"Oh okay then." I said with a smile a real smile something I don't use very often.

"Hey you know this school have dorms kinda like a collage. You can get one of thoughs and just live there for school and its free." He said.

"No I didn't know that."

"Yepp I live in one mine's-" Sasuke was cut off again when a felmale voice yelled down the hall.

"Sakura there you are." It was Yurrie

"Oh sorry I got lost and Sasuke was helping me get to the meeting place." I said

"Oh okay but you missed that first part of the tour its the class sit in time now." Yurrie said and looked up at Sasuke.

"B-211 you know where that is?" She asked.

"Thats my class its right down here come on." He showed us to the class and we went in.

"Nice of you to join Sasuke." Said a man with a high ponytail dark hair and a scare on his noise.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

I pointed him in the arm and he looked down at me.

"Yes Cherry?" He asked

"what does 'hn' mean?" I asked

"many many things it has no one definition." He said walking to a desk.

"Sit were ever." Said the teacher.

I looked around and found one set next to Sasuke so I sat there.

The teacher started out the class easy well easy to me. It looked almost like it was new to Sasuke.

"ok someone tell me the answer to number 5."

I looked at the bored and It rased my hand. The problem was 25x-21=15-11x, Easy.

"Pink hair girl stand and answer." He said

"Sakura, and the answers x=1." I said and sat back down.

"Corrected." The teacher said.

"How did you find the answer to that?" Sasuke asked.

"Its easy we worked on this lasted year at my school." I said

"last year? What grade are you in?" He asked

"10th but im in all 11th grade classes."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Tokyo Honors High."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Holy shit." He whispered. "You're that smart that's the number one school anywere!"

"Sakura." I turned to the frount of the room and looked at the teacher. "What school do you go to and what grade?" All eyes where on me and I felt closed in. "Tokyo Honors High 10th grade but 11th grade classes." I said everyones looked suprised.

"Right hmmm have you ever thought of coming to our school?" The teacher asked.

"Yes I have and I almost did till..." I looked down at the deck. "..till something happen and I wasn't able to."

"I see well maybe we can change that." I looked up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if you can get you're curent grades from all you teachers and show them to are headmaster you my have a good chance at going to are school." I started at the teacher for a moment or two before letting what he said sink in.

"I have what you need, I got them yeasterday." I turned around. Yurrie was looking at the teacher smiling with a paper in her hand.

"You... you planned this didn't you Yurrie."

"Well of course plus I already showed the headmaster and me and her are very close friends and she thought... you'd be perfected here." I started to lightly cry I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you Yurrie."

"You start 2 weeks from now you will have a dorm here and we are going to move some of your stuff in this week. Then you will have time to relax." I was so happy. I would start over maybe even make friends. I couldn't wait.

"Well then Cherry." I looked over at who was talking. I was Sasuke, "See you soon."

"Yea." I nodded my head fast. "yea I guess you will."

I couldn't wait, I was so happy I thought it may have been a dream. But I never dream so I know it was real. I wanted to get home and start packing and get back here as soon as possible. A new chapter and I couldn't wait to start it.


	4. New Chapter In My Life

Chapter 4: A New Chapter in My Life

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

"ughhhhh." I hit my alarm and got up. It was 5:30am I walked to my bathroom and toke a shower. I toke 30 minutes then did my hair. I blow dryed it and curled it and pulled it into a ponytail. I straightened my bangs and let then cover the corner of my left eye. I put on a black shirt with a yellow smiley face on it with a mustache, skiny jeans and black convers. looking at the time, 7:00am I was right on time. I walked to the frount door and started my walk to school. It was a 15 minute walk but I take the long way which is a 30 minute walk.

By the time I got there Yurrie was standing in the office waiting for me.

"Good morning." She said with a smile as I walked in the office.

"Morning." I said

I looked beside her and are principle was there.

"Good morning Mr. Orochimaru."

"Morning Ssssakura." Said Orochimara. "Lets go get you're ssssstuff from your locker."

I nodded my head and we walked to my locker. I seen Sai and Temari it looked like they wanted to kill me.

I waving at them and keep walking straight, I was so happy and in a great mood not ever they could ruin it, I wasn't going to left them either

I got to my locker and got all my stuff and we walked back to the office. Yurrie and me went back to my house and packed up my room. The moving truck was there at 12 and we left for Konoha around 3.

"You ready Sakura?" asked Yurrie "You look like you're going to go suck."

I felt like it too. "Yea I'm ok." I looked out the window at the passing cars.

"What dorm am I an again?" I asked

"I believe C-399" Said Yurrie

"okay, Do you know who I'm sharing it with?" I asked

"I don't remember the name but its a boy." I looked at her.

"A boy?"

"Yes boys and girls can sure dorms here."

"o..ohh." I said.

"where here." Said the driver.

I looked out the window at the little apartment. Well It was kinda more like a very small house.

"Okay well its only 3:45 so you're dorm partners still in class." Said Yurrie

I looked around outside not listening to Yurrie. I walked in the dorm and It was bigger them I thought it would have been.

When you open the front door right infront of you is a hall way and a door at the end. If you look to the right theres a sofa right beside the door a black coffee table and a TV. The left of the door is the dinning room a squre table with two chairs. On the same side is the kichen. It you walk into the dinning room and go to the right its right there. Down the hall way to the left of the closed door at the end is the bathroom and on the right is an empty room.

"You like?" Asked Yurrie.

"Yea it's really nice." I said.

We started to unpack my stuff from the moving truck.

It was 4:30 and we only had half the boxes of the truck. I grabed a big box bigger then I should have grabed. I was all over the place.

"Heyy killer." Said someone as they grabed the box from me with ease.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said looking up to see who was talking.

"Sasuke!?" I said as he smirked at me and walked off with my box.

"You coming?" He asked

"Yea wait up!" I said running up to him.

"What dorm?" He asked

"C-399." I said walking ahead of him.

"Hmmmmm."

"What?" I asked

"I'm guessing you don't know how you're dorm partner is."

I stopped and looked back at him. "No I don't."

"Well Cherry. You're dorm Partner is...me." Sasuke smiled and walk ahead of me.

"Really?" I asked

"Yepp I get the shower frist." He said walking into the dorm.

I ran to the dorm. "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yea." He said putting the box on the ground and walking up to me.

I looked up at him and he looked down.

"Boop." I said poking his nose and running off down the hall.

_'I'm going to_ _like __it here." _I thought as Sasuke came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Boop? That a new one." He said. I laughed and he put me down

"Oh so Sasuke was the boy hmmm how could I forget that when you had helped us and everything." Yurrie said smiling.

"Knock knock yo Sasuke you finely moving out or something." Said someone in the doorway, I turned around to see who it was. He had blonde hair that was spikey all over blue eyes and six scares three on both sides of his face he had a orange t-shirt on with bark skinny jeans and high top orange convers.

"Shut up Dope you're an ass, no I'm not moving out someone's moving in." Sasuke said walking outside. "Be back in going to go get more stuff. Don't do anything stupid Dope." With that he was go.

I looked over to 'Dope' and he was looking me up and down. "Ummm? I'm Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

"Dope." I shot my head over to Sasuke who was coming in with a box.

"What Teme?" 'Dope' asked.

"Go get the boys and tell them to get there asses here ASAP." He said putting the box in my room and walking out again.

"That asshole I fell bad for you Sakura, oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you. I'll bring the girls with me when I go and get the guys so you can be friend them." Said Naruto walking over to me and ruffling my hair.

"Haha you're kinda short how tall are you?" He said bending down and meeting me at my 'level'.

"5'3, how tall are you." I said poking his nose. He crossed his eye and looked at it and stuck out his toung He look so funny I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm 6 foot I think Sasuke's about-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke coming back.

"6'5 and Dope go get the damn boys already." He said.

"I'm going I'm going." said Naruto as he walked out.

"He's and idiot." Said Sasuke. "Go and... well sit and watch TV knowing Naruto he's getting the girls and there going to flip if they can't help with anything that involves you're room and clothes." He said ruffling my hair before going back out to the truck.

I turned to Yurrie. "Why do the boys have to mess with my hair." I said crossing my arms.

"I have know I idea." She Said Yurrie she giggling to herself.

* * *

Sorry it toke forever I had things going on plus I have to work on my SasuSaku fic video for youtube and I haven't unloaded in about 3 mouths so I kinda need to finish that. Thanks for Reading Im over 600 views on this story I never though it would be read by so meany people (will to me that's a lot of people) and btw I understand my grammer isn't the BEST but I've never really listen in English so don't judge.

~RavenAnUchiha away


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friend and Reuniting's

I sat down and turned on the TV and watched Sasuke walk in and out of the dorm with box after box. I thought he may have gotten hungry or thirsty so I went in the kitchen and started looking for something small to make.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned quickly to see how it was.

"Yurrie you scared the crap out of me. I'm looking for something small to make for Sasuke and his friends when they get here." I said turning back to looking for something to make.

"Got it!" I said snapping my fingers I looked around and found everything I needed.

"Ohhhh Reese cup Oreos biped in chocolate and milkshake's?" Asked Yurrie.

"Yepp." I graded the pack of 12 Reese cups and graded 24 Oreo's I put a pot on the stove and put a hole bag of chocolate chips in and had them started melting I removed the paper form the Reese's and toke the top's of two Oreo's off eat them and put the Reese cup on the cream and put the other cream sided Oreo on the top. I did this for all 12 Reese's cups. I looked at the chocolate. _"Perfect" _I thought putting tooth pikes in all 12 Resseoreo's and dipped it in the chocolate. I sat them on a plate after all 12 were done and started on the Vanilla, Chocolate, and strawberry Milkshake's.

"Heyy Sakura I'm back with the gang." Yelled Naruto.

"Ok, Heyy can someone help me in here." I asked after looking around for Yurrie. She much have left.

"Oh my here I'll take the plates out." Said a girl with pale blonde hair in a low ponytail and light blue eyes. She had skinny jeans on with a off shoulder belly shirt with a panda's head on the front saying hello and on the back it had its butt and it saying whatever. She had on sandal's on.

"I'll grab some cup's." Said a girl with blueish Black hair that go to her middle back and pearls eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans on with a light blue tank top with a jean jacket that stops above here belly button. She had on purple knee high convers on.

"Same here." Said Naruto.

"No Naruto I'll get them you go and got the boys to come in so they can have some of the snakes she made." Said a girl with night black hair that goes to her lower back and velvet red eye's. She had a black dress that went to her middle tee and pink leggings that were cut on the sides. She had black knee high, high heels on.

"Whatever." Said Naruto as he walked out side.

"What an idiot." She said shaking her head side to side as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm Raven, blonde over there is Ino and the other girls Hinata." She said grabbing four cups.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late to the party girls Neji wanted to ask me something." Said a girl as she ran into the dorm. She had brown hair that was in two buns on the top of for head and light brown eye. She had black basketball shorts that came to her knee's with a green tank top on, and dark green original convers on.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I made milkshakes and Reeseoreo's dipped in chocolate for everyone." I said as I grabbed a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"Nice too meet you too I'm Tenten. Oh my god this look amazing." Said Tenten as she grabbed one.

"They taste amazing too." Said Ino.

"Dope shut up we're going." I turned my head to see Sasuke and Naruto come into the dorm with three other guys.

"Well not fasted enough." Said Naruto as he pushed over Sasuke.

"Dope!"

"Teme"

"Ummmmmmm?" I said

"It's always like this, what do we have here?" Said a boy with brown long hair in a low ponytail with the same color eyes as Hinata. He has a dark blue shirt with a black jacket on with skinny jeans and convers on.

"Resseoreo's me and my mom use to make them all the time." I said remembering the great times me and my mother had.

He grabbed one and bit into it. "Holy.. Kiba try one of this." He said

"Try what?" Asked a boy with dark brown hair brown eyes and tattoos of a red triangle on both his cheeks. He had a white T-shirt on with black skinny jeans on (A/N: I love guys with skinny jeans IDK why but I do plus skinny jean are all I ware so I going crazy with them don't judge. Same with convers.) and black convers.

Kiba I guess his name is grabbed on of the snacks and popped the whole thing in his mouth. "These are great no amazing. Who made them?" He asked and looked around till his eye's landed on me. He smiled and walked over to me. "Did you make them?" He asked.

"Ye..yes" I said

"Well no need to be shy, they are great you should give Raven the reciepe so she can make them at home for me." He said looking over at Raven.

"I'm going to kill you kiba just wait. Remmember I know where you sleep." She said walking over to kiba and slapping to back of his head.

"Heyyyyy that hurt and of course you know were I sleep we live in the same dorm for god sake." He said walking behind Raven as she tryed walking away from him.

"I'm Neji I share a dorm with TenTen C-396." He said walking over to TenTen.

"C-398." I looked over to see it was Kiba talking.

"C-397." I looked behind me and was super suprised at who I seen.

"Shikamara!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Aweee you remmember me how sweet." He said smiling at me.

"Ummmmmmm Shikamara?" asked Ino

"Sakura and me were friends before I moved here Ino." He said

_"Did he call me his friends?" _I thought moving away from him and looking at him.

"Ohhh so you and her want to the same school?"

"Yea and Sakura in a little I need to ask you something okay Sakura?" He asked me.

"Okay" I said "Ok so can I help with boxes now!" I asked looking at Sasuke.

"No you can wait till the boxes are in here me and the boys with put together the big things and then you girls can start putting things in place." He said looked around.

"Sasuke!" someone yelled I looked around and noticed it was Raven.

"Raven you can help the-" He was cut off by Raven walking over to him and grabing his shirt. "No you always do this Sasuke, I'm not weak like you thing I am just because I'm a girl don't mean shit. I'm going out and getting a box and helping lick it or not. Anyone care to join me? Girls? If so meant me outside." She said letting him go and walk outside.

* * *

"Is you're sister on her thing Sasuke?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke eyes widened "Oh may god is she Kiba?" Sasuke asked kiba.

"Hehe kinda she started this morning. Sorry I forgot to warn you." He said rubbing the back of his head

I seen Hinata walk to the door then stop. _"must be seeing what Ravens doing." _I thought turning my back and was going to go into the kitchen to clean up my little mess. "Grab the box, grab the box, SASUKE GRAB THE DAMN BOX BEFORE I...I AHHHH." I turned around quickly Raven walked in the dorm with two boxes one on top of another. The box on top keep tilting to the side and it looked like it was going to fall. Hinata was trying to help but she was to short to grad the big box on top. The box fell forward and was going to hit Hinata

"Watch out." I run over and push Hinata onto the sofa and tryed to grab the box without falling backwards. I failed I hit my head on the floor and a corner of the box cut my side. I think It had my old family pictures in it and some other stuff I have from my mom and dad.

"Omg Sakura are you okay." It hurt like a bitch the cut was beep. I looked up and seen Hinata and Raven hovering above me. "yea I'm fine I've been though worst." I said trying to get up. But there was still a huge box on me.

"Well hold on I'm trying to get a box off of you." Said a male voice. "Dope a little help its heavy I don't want to drop it on her." It was Sasuke he was the only one I knew so far that called Naruto 'Dope'.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto said as he walked over and picked up one side of the box. I set up after the box was off of me and felt this very strong pain in my side I put my hand on it and felt something wet and warm on my head. "Blood." I said bluntly then got up like it was nothing.

"Yea blood lots of blood it, are you sure you're okay Sakura?" Hinata asked "I'm so sorry Sakura." I looked over at Raven she looked like crying.

"Its cool like I said I've been though worst waaaaay worst. This I nothing." But it felt like something damn it hurt god I wanna scream. I started to fell light headed so I walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see who it was. "If you must know Sasuke I'm going to find something to rap this up in." I said turning and walking down the hall again.

"I can get it for you." He said.

"No!" I said stopping and looking back at him.

"Why its easier is I help plus you don't know where the rap is." He said stopping in front of me.

_"He knows something's up." _I thought looking away from him.

"No I got it I've done this more then you think." I said walking into the bathroom.

"Let me help rap it, it will be easier that way." He said "Sit." He pointed to the toilet. "Sasuke Is ok I got it." I said trying one more time. "Sit and stop it I'm going to rap it." I sat and looked around the bathroom after that Its no use he wasn't going to leave. The shower carton's were white with black flower petals. He had Black rugs and the walls were white. "Sasuke what about the others?" I asked.

"The girls are cleaning up the kitchen and the boys are bringing in boxes." He said looking are something to rap up my side in.

"Ohh." I said. Sasuke found the rap and asked me to lift my shirt.

"Please let me just rap it myself." I said looking into his eyes. "_He can't see them he will ask to may questions." _

"No just lift it up so I can rap it already." He said sounding kinda annoyed. So I did what he asked.

I lifted my shirt to the bottom lining of my bra, and then he realized why I didn't when to lift it up.

"what happen? Why do you have so many...scares?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"the biggest ones are from 10 years ago when someone broke into my house... and killed my parents."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it tell me what you think I'm going to bed now its the 3am._

_~RavenAnUchiha away*_


End file.
